Horizon
by 7Ultima
Summary: Sequel to Legend, The flock was forced to split for reasons not understood by anyone, except Fang, but after the flock reunites only one member is missing, will they ever find him and finally save the world? FAX towards the end
1. Chapter 1

Horizon

Max sat on the roof of her mothers house, staring at the distant horizon. All those years ago, Itexicon, The flock, everything else she knew had left her. Alone.

"What a cruel world." she thought. Max wished for the voice to return, all those annoying remarks, rude interruptions, confusing riddles.

"Max dinner's going to be ready soon!" Dr. M shouted from down below.

"Okay mom I'll be down soon!" Max shouted back. Not much had happened since the flock had left. She started school, made friends, lived a normal life, no wings nothing. Though life isn't a playground, especially on your own. Her cell rang, she flipped it on.

"Hello?" she asked, no answer. "Hello anyone there?" Nothing. Then she heard deep breathing, then the caller hung up. "Great, it's that person again." This was probably the 17th time that happened, some random person rang, no caller ID , no voice, just deep breathing. She jumped down onto the balcony. The flock had all split up, after the events six years earlier. Max exhaled deeply. "Stupid shadow freaks" Well at least one part of her past remained.

Everyone sat down for dinner.

"Mom where's Ella?" Max asked.

"Oh she's out with some friends." Dr. M had said

"Oh okay." Max said, and with that she dug in to the delicious meal that was laid out for her and her mother. After three rounds she got up and took her plate to the sink.

"Max get the door would you?" Dr. M asked. Even though Max didn't even hear the door.

"Sure mom." Max dried her hands and walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Oh hey Ella, you just missed dinner." Max said.

"Damn, judging by your breath it was pretty good." Ella laughed.

"Wait but my breath doesn't smell does it?" Max was busy smelling her breath as Ella walked over to her mom.

"Welcome back Ella, I saved you some food, but only just." Ella laughed again.

"Oh and Max some dude told me to give you this note." Ella handed Max the note. Max took the note  
"Thanks" she said. The note read:

_Dear Max,_

_Times have changed, we all have, we are all alone, I ask one last favour from you, you don't have to, but it would help if you did._

_Meet me at the local park at 6:00 pm. Alone._

**Yes I'm back people, sorry about being gone for ages, I'm just so busy, my uncle recently passed away, and my father left so I've been busy dealing with it all but I'm back and ready to continue the sequel to Legend so....well yeah! Oh and a plot clue will be given to anyone who guesses who wrote the note, trust me it's not who you think it is ;D**


	2. The Dawn of Darkness

**I HAS RETURNED ok so ive been gone an extreamly long time and for that i apologise but you know i have a life too but i have finally FINALLY gotten back to this so *drum roll***

**CHAPTER 2 of horizon **

Max arrived at the local park thirty minutes early, plopped herself on one of the benches and started to read a book. DragonSpell. Interesting but she had only just started it **AN- I do actually reccomend this book it is by Donita K Paul and is worth a flick through at least oh and it is part of a series. **Max totally lost track of time, a hand grabbed the book out of her hand and Max instantly gasped.

"You have got to be kidding me." Max said

"HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI." Jak some obsessive boy from her school.

"Please just kill me now." Max said.

"But I can't I love you this much!" Jak said emphasising this by stretching his skinny arms out as wide as they could go. Max groaned and put her book away.

"Look right I do not like you so go away capiche?" Max got up and glared at the boy.

"Ooooooo I like 'em fiesty." Jak said and he grabbed her bottom.

"Go away!" Max yelled and she slapped Jak across the face. After that max just left the boy dumbfounded that his crush had just rejected him, quite painfully as well. Max just started the five minute walk back to her house.

After Max got home Ella ran to her  
"Who was it, tell me! Tell me!" Ella shouted at her sister.

"Jak." Max murmered.

"........" Ella was silent " Oh.....my.....God........................................................Did you kiss him?"

"NO I DID NOT." Max screamed, "he is such a freak, he grabbed my ass."

"Seriously if we were IMing I would be ROFLMAO'ing right now, but yeah I agree he is a bit of a freak." Ella said. "So...... is he available?"

"Your kidding right?" Max asked.

"Of course I'm kidding, anyways I'm gonna go to bed." Ella yawned, then she dragged herself upstairs. Max heard a door close and she herself went upstairs, but not to sleep. Max sat out on her comfy little balcony area. It was summertime again, a orange sky could be seen clearly from Max's house, no skyscrapers of tall buildings to block the view. Max planted herself to a deck chair and looked up at the sky. After a good long while Max drifted off to sleep. Dr M walked out on to the balcony.

"Max? Honey? It's time to go to sleep wake up." Dr M said softly as she gently shook Max's shoulder.

"Mmmmmm?" Max was still sleepy.

"Max go to bed." Dr M said. Max pulled herself up got dressed for bed and fell asleep.

That night during Max's sleep she heard a voice.

The voice said

_Your days are now numbered the one you truely care for will be revealed to you again, the family_

_you once knew will return to you, but be warned times ahed are dangerous and friends and family _

_will be lost but we will help you, it starts the moment you wake up, the events of your past return _

_prepare for the darkness to come._

**Short I know but trust me the next one will be longer, anyways I'm glad to be back and will hopefully start to update every other day or so well thats that :D**


	3. The start of the first day

**W00t I'm am back again to give you another epic chapter of the greatest fanfic to ever hit the web (maybe I'm, exaggerating a little...) Anyways here it is.**

_Max the first day begins nineteen left to go, try not to die._

"What the.....?" Max was puzzled, she had heard the new voice before but it seemed a bit, well ominous. Max got up out of bed and stretched then yawned. Then Max's phone started to ring, she walked over to the side table and answered

"Hello?" Max asked, this seemed to be the unknown caller she usually got.

"Hello, listen to me, your Max right?" a deep voice asked.

"Uh yes who is this?"Max asked again.

"Who do you think genius?" the mystery man asked again.

"Oh my God, seriously?" Max beamed with joy, this was her dream come true.

"Check your back." The man said.

"Max touched her back.

"No way." Max's wings had returned in all their speckled glory."But how?"

"Max don't ask just go to your balcony." The man said. So Max turned around opened the balcony door and ran towards the figure stood on the balcony and hugged him tightly.

"Fang! Fang! I can't believe it's you I'm so happy." Max said.

"Max, I have something to tell you." Fang said.  
"What is it?" Max asked.

"I love you" Fang whispered into her ear. "And now I have to kill you."  
"Wait what?!" Max yelled. "Fang no! I love you too! Please no!"

Fangs hand transformed into a shadow creatures claw, his features changed his hair became longer wilder, spiked emerged from his back, his wings extended and grew larger and more intimidating. Fang embraced Max with an odd gentleness, then he thrust his claw straight through her.

"Goodnight my angel." Fang said.

Max screamed as she sat up in bed. Another nightmare. Dr M and Ella came charging up the stairs and into Max's room.

"Max are you okay!?" they both asked at exactly the same time.

"Yeah I'm fine just another nightmare." Max laughed, "Man you two are so good to me."

Max prepared herself for the rest of the day.

_Like I said try not to die._

**SHOOOOOOORRRRRTTTT but I did update the next day thats gotta mean something huh? huh? well i will try to update daily, in fact lets have a poll**

**okay when you review tell me if you want longer chapters that will take longer**

**or shorter chapters daily so VOTE VOTE VOTE oh and enjoy LoLz :D**


End file.
